


【杰佣】不同

by Saberdar



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberdar/pseuds/Saberdar





	【杰佣】不同

一个人中有两个我，一个在黑暗中醒着，一个在光明中睡着。——纪伯伦

01

十三岁的夏天，杰克从女仆贝莉的手中接过一只小羊玩偶。小羊玩偶由经过鞣制的羊羔皮制成，杰克拉扯着小羊玩偶耳朵的时候，羊角不甘愿地向后缩，小羊安详的表情变得充斥愤怒。  
“少爷，您别弄坏他，这是老爷从伦敦给您带回来的。”贝莉看着那只小羊玩偶，眉峰不赞同的蹙起，湛蓝色的双眼写满认真，她伸手把那只制作精良的小玩偶拯救回来，轻柔的抚摸着，查看是否有损坏的痕迹。  
“您不是一直想要一只宠物吗？这是夫人特意为您求来的。”贝莉用手指抚摸着小羊玩偶柔软的皮毛，小声劝诫着。  
“我知道了。”十三岁的杰克睁着纯黑色的眼睛，用迥异于孩童的轻柔语调回答。  
他将那只可怜的小羊玩偶重新搂进怀里，“我会好好珍惜。”  
贝莉这才微微点头，提起裙子行礼，转身离开。  
杰克低下头，再一次拉扯小羊玩偶的耳朵，皮料很结实。杰克从书桌的柜子里拿出剪刀，轻柔地抚摸两下小羊玩偶。他小小的手握着剪刀，沿着缝合的线一点一点把耳朵剪下，从缝隙中溢出的棉絮就如同别样的血液，映照着小羊玩偶略微扭曲的面孔。  
夏日的蝉只来得及鸣叫一声，咒骂与情绪就像激发到极点，楼下男人的怒吼和女人的尖叫再也压抑不住，“你这个女支女！”  
杰克小心地把小羊玩偶搂入怀中，“…只要没有耳朵，你就不会听到了。”他喃喃道，仿佛是说给自己。  
杰克左手拿着画笔，对准窗外的阳光明媚却画出了一地的碎玻璃。  
画的右下角他胡乱地拼写着单词，“whore”，随后又被铅笔大力地覆盖，抹消最后一丝痕迹。  
小羊玩偶被剪下的耳朵被扔在地上，随着窗外吹拂进来的风而微微摇摆，就像是在专注地倾听。摊开的日记本上有着孩童稚嫩的字迹，“只要将污秽的源头毁灭，就不会诞生出相应的辱骂词汇。我永远不会忘记。”

杰克的家庭教师是个犹太人，曾经在法国学习艺术，后来因为他是犹太人，又被粗暴地执行退学。犹太人栗色的卷发在阳光下呈现温暖的金黄，白皙的指尖有力地握住画笔，细心的讲解素描的要点。  
杰克倾听着，不时提出疑问，他从这位家庭教师身上感受到了浅尝辄止的安心。笔尖与纸张沙沙地摩擦，铅笔的痕迹细腻又严谨，意大利式的天花板被杰克完美复刻下来，无论是展现立体感的浮雕亦或画着圣经故事的中心。杰克似乎天生就拥有感知力，能够寻找到其中最为微妙的一点，由此切入而缓慢展现主题。  
家庭教师温和的称赞让他微微染上笑意，手指快速而轻巧的把素描角落的“whore”蹭得模糊不清，直到再也无法辨认。  
犹太人家教也会给杰克讲述《几何原本》，用画笔画出书中的一个个模型，用不小心摔碎的瓷砖给杰克证明勾股定理。  
杰克学的很快，他很喜欢这方面的知识，从书中学会了建立自己的记忆宫殿，终日与家教推荐的图书为伴。把这些被老师称赞的书籍全部存入自己记忆宫殿的图书馆。  
午夜时分，他听着母亲的哭泣，看着失去耳朵的小羊玩偶，用着画笔一遍一遍的描摹着小羊的模样。  
小羊或坐或站，那双睁得大大的眼睛在昏暗的烛光中染上神秘的光晕，铅笔被削得尖利，素描纸被划出深沉的刻痕。  
吹熄蜡烛，素描纸上小羊玩偶开膛破肚模样映在沉默的月光下。画的右下角模糊的有着被划去的“whore”，被剪下去的耳朵静静地压在素描纸上。

拿着素描画的杰克走出母亲的房间，他从家庭教师那里听到的故事再一次为母亲带来安心，这让他满足又忧虑。  
或许我该编造一些有趣的故事，杰克在心里想着。突然，他捂住自己的胸口，微微闭眼，半晌才恢复常态。  
那一天杰克在自己的日记上用工整的小字写下一句话，“胸中的野兽在嘶吼，我在对抗，却一败涂地。”

02

战火纷飞的乱世带走了杰克的家庭教师，犹太人死于德国人的刀下，母亲抱紧杰克缩在房屋的角落，女仆贝莉被强暴的血还在屋外的小花园中残留着。  
炮火与惨叫早已经成为常事，杰克在日记本上一句句记录着自己的生活。  
母亲被人发现带走了，他还躲在屋子的地下室里，地下室里有着充足的食物。  
杰克裹紧身上的薄毯，心中默念着去教堂时记下来的祷词，向神灵祈祷，闭目试图沉入睡眠。

【贝莉雪白的女仆群染上泥土，绝望与恐惧的求饶声在一声声沉闷的响声后消失，只剩余诡异的寂静。  
杰克从二楼的窗户偷窥楼下，入目是充斥的鲜血，纳粹的军章在阳光下反射出刺目的光，反复进行的女干淫行为如同野兽。  
贝莉已经失去神采的双眼呆滞地凝望天空，缓慢冰冷的体温引来士兵们的咒骂。  
杰克被母亲拉走，他躲在地下室里，黑暗的环境仅仅够让他听见士兵兴奋的低吼，“你这个肮脏的女支女，真他妈的爽…”  
母亲略带痛楚的闷哼不时泄露出来，杰克抱着小羊玩偶安静的倾听。】

眼前的场景微微晃动，熟悉的耳鸣又再一次贯穿颅内。杰克为自己点亮一根蜡烛——这是地下室里最后一根存货了。  
他忍耐着轻微的窒息感，快速地在日记上写下一段话。  
“神灵究竟能为我们做什么？难道是我祈祷的心不够虔诚或者是我献祭的筹码不够沉重？  
或许不存在神灵，存在的只是我们抑制堕落的心。  
我即将投入深渊的怀抱，他告诉我，不要抗拒，为所欲为。”

03

杰克站立在二楼，俯视着窗外的街道，污浊的空气却使得这个城市拥有一个带着几分浪漫色彩的名字，“雾都”。  
他从大衣内的口袋掏出怀表，手指轻柔的摁动开关，点缀着浅金色的表盘就出现在他面前。他略略读了数，就将怀表重新放回衣袋内。  
“是时候了。”杰克低声喃喃道，他在记忆宫殿中抚摸着唱机，为自己选择了一首卡米尔·圣桑的《天鹅》。他跟随着曲子轻轻哼唱，迈开步子。  
房间地下室的哭喊已经逐渐减弱成为低泣，那个女人大概坚持不到明天了。杰克一边漫不经心地想，一边为自己带上纯黑色的丝绸礼帽，他拿着用银丝勾勒出玫瑰花纹的手杖，一步一步走到地下室。  
鞋跟与地面敲出清晰的响声，在空旷的中荡起一层层回音，那是恶魔的足音。如同浓雾一般的绝望将女子包裹，她蜷缩起身体，连低泣也不敢发出。  
“求求您…求求您……我愿意付出我的一切………求求您…”黑暗并未给女子带来任何安全感，连续数天的饥饿让她身体弱软，无力反抗，她的面颊上粘结着泪痕和沾染尘土的金发。  
小小的一声尖叫如同掠过海面的鹰，随后消失踪迹。

杰克从外套的口袋中拿出手帕，缓慢而轻柔地擦拭着自己的双手。他从插满玫瑰的花瓶中挑选了最大最美的一朵，用手指揉碎花朵，红色的汁液将手指染上颜色，香气浅淡的浮于空气之中。桌上已经具有先见之明的放着叠好的手帕，杰克再一次用它将手指揩干净，他对着全身镜整理一下自己的西服，从门口的帽架拿下新的丝绸礼帽戴于头顶。那根用昂贵实木做成的手杖也静立在门口等待着他的擦拭，上面用银丝拉出的玫瑰图纹在阳光下闪耀着光芒，被杰克擦拭着的地方已然染上玫瑰的味道。  
“第六个……会是谁呢…”杰克的嘴角微微上扬，用手轻抚礼帽，缓步走出房屋。

放于书桌的日记本被人翻开，上面能读到杰克最新写下的话语。  
“死亡也是救赎。对我亦对他。  
死去的是罪恶者，也是等待拯救的可怜虫。”  
粗大的手掌小心地将日记本合上，有着一头干枯乱发的男人嘴里咕哝两句，发出低哑的笑声，“…任务看来要完成了。”  
他涂满油彩的脸上露出看似滑稽实则狰狞的微笑，“快完成了，快完成了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”他撑着自己的身体笑了一会儿，然后突然直起身子，“…这个笑话一点也不好笑。”  
他吧唧吧唧嘴，转瞬间消失于房间内，不见踪影。

04

纸质的门票在杰克手里缓慢的化为灰烬，他不动声色地打量着自己房屋的闯入者。  
“做好准备了吗？‘绅士’先生？”脸部涂满油彩的男人呲牙露出笑容，夸张地向前伸手做了一个请的动作，指尖正对着已经打开的，不属于现世的虚幻大门。  
“我该怎么称呼您？”杰克问道，他看上去依旧镇定，甚至也拿下礼帽对着男人微微致意，回应男人的动作。  
“到了那边您自然会知晓的。”男人露出怪异的微笑，笑言道。  
虚幻大门似乎是应合着男人的话，微微扭曲，引诱着杰克。  
杰克迈步走进大门，男人嬉笑着跟进去。  
被留在桌子上的日记摊开，留下最后一行字，“我别无选择，但这也很有趣，不是吗？”

05

洗净一身鲜血的杰克闲适地坐在柔软的沙发里，屋子左侧用铁栏杆分隔开空间，铁栏杆那边的空间属于一个雇佣兵。  
雇佣兵全身上下大大小小的伤口不计其数，有的伤口渗还在血，有的已经结痂。  
杰克为自己倒上一杯红茶，慢条斯理地添加牛奶和方糖，温润的琥珀色茶汤缓慢的变成略显柔和的颜色。氤氲出的热气将杰克的面容映照的有些模糊的温柔。  
缩成一团的雇佣兵先生眼睫微微颤动，挣扎着睁开双眼。  
“……又是你啊。”雇佣兵先生的声音中带着些自来熟的熟稔感，或许是因为许久未曾饮水，还有些哑。  
“您醒了？”杰克凑上前去，手指抚摸着没有出口的铁栏杆，只是一会儿，那铁栏杆就自动浮现了一道门，一道足以让杰克通过的门。  
雇佣兵撑着自己的身体，让自己坐起来，疼痛让他皱着眉头，脸上带着说不出的漫不经心，“谢谢，今天又是什么狗屎惩罚？”  
杰克小心的帮雇佣兵处理好伤口，看着他尘土满面的脸，又拿出手帕递给他。  
雇佣兵的耳朵窘迫的红了，他以为杰克没看见就更加夸大自己的动作，让杰克的注意力转移到其他地方——比如说他的话语上。  
“不会又是三天内读完100本书这种狗屎惩罚吧。”雇佣兵略显牙疼的表情充分表现了他对于这个惩罚的厌恶，他将脏污的手帕随意的塞回自己的口袋，没有还给杰克。  
杰克一直站在一旁微笑，他的西装上找不出任何不合礼仪的褶皱，漆黑的发丝被打理得柔顺。  
“上一次的惩罚就当作是第一次被抓住的优待吧。”杰克的声音略带笑意，他走出铁栅栏中间的门，转过身，用手抚摸着那里，让铁栅栏再次还原。  
“这一次的惩罚是，睡眠剥夺。”

神经性兴奋的气体弥散在铁栏房间内，奈布·萨贝达坐在床上随意的看着小说打发时间。杰克在桌前拿着钢笔，记着日记。  
“将我尊敬喜爱之人身上的特质拼接，就会成为那样一位被我捕杀的雇佣兵。这何其可笑…”  
杰克微微转头，去看雇佣兵栗色的短发和湛蓝的双眼，手中的笔没有停歇。  
“…若只是空余其表，那我便可将其手刃。但他的灵魂总会加剧我的耳鸣，让我回忆起往昔…”  
杰克微微闭目，不同的景象在记忆宫殿中如同自动播放的电影，闪烁的片段总是能引起他内心的波动。  
那些片段中，有贝莉牵着他的手在花园中漫步的回忆，她那双湛蓝色的眼睛总是闪着温柔的光。也有他唯一认可的犹太人老师讲课时的微笑，栗色的卷发在阳光下显得柔和。更有他的母亲，保护他时脸上难得出现的坚强和对他的爱怜。  
杰克用手抵着额角，手中的钢笔停滞在纸面上，殷出一片墨迹。  
铁栏那边的雇佣兵抱着看完的小说轻轻地唱起家乡的歌谣，声音有些沙哑，调子或许不太准，但雇佣兵的唇角却高高的扬着，眉眼的弧度竟透露出几分孩童的天真。  
杰克拿起钢笔，继续书写，“…这种感觉弥足珍贵，无人可替。无论是对于我还是‘他’。”

“嘿。”雇佣兵看杰克写完日记，突然出声，“我有点饿了。”  
雇佣兵已经将自己的帽兜外套脱下，比杰克矮小许多的身体却被具有爆发力的肌肉所覆盖着。黑色的紧身背心勾勒出他胸肌的弧度，被摩擦而激凸的乳头顶起一个弧度，又慵懒又性感。雇佣兵用弯曲的食指敲击着书本的硬壳，再一次轻声喊道：“嘿，我饿了。”  
这可真是一种奇妙的体验，杰克端着食物递进去的时候还在这么想。被自己抓住的人从来未曾这么中气十足，这么理所当然的索要食物，比起被锁住的猎豹，这更像恃宠而骄的猫咪。

杰克拿着炭笔，展开一张纸，画了一只黑猫。画的模样被百无聊赖四处看的奈布发现，他开口道：“没想到你还会画画？”  
“这是我的兴趣爱好之一。”杰克回应了无聊的雇佣兵一句话，他见雇佣兵对自己的画好奇，索性将那张画递给奈布。  
奈布欣赏一会儿，沉默着似乎想酝酿一些夸奖的话，最后只是说出了“好看”两字。然后那张简易素描就被雇佣兵先生折叠着，放进了自己的口袋。  
雇佣兵还颇有些幼稚地向杰克挥挥手，比着胜利的手势，“到我的手里，就是我的东西了。”  
杰克看着雇佣兵微笑着的眉眼，突然也忍不住上扬的唇角，笑了。

06

睡眠剥夺更多的是对精神上的伤害，虽有神经性兴奋气体支撑，但雇佣兵的情绪还是出现了不可抑止的异化。时而兴奋狂暴，时而低落慵懒，与此同时他的笑容越来越少，留给时间更多的是沉默。  
或许只有与杰克的交谈能让他暂时打起精神，稍稍从混沌的头脑中拽出几分清醒。  
“为什么你不需要睡眠？”雇佣兵不满地询问。  
杰克只是微笑，巨大的异化手掌放在腿上，提醒着他身体已然被改造的事实。  
“这并不是一件好事情。”杰克轻声回答道。  
在游戏的任务以外，他很乐意与雇佣兵先生聊天，而且睡眠剥夺惩罚的时间也接近尾声，聊天的时间显得更为宝贵。  
“还有多长时间？”雇佣兵不耐烦地询问着，手中银光闪烁，弯曲的尖刀被他上下抛动着消磨时间。  
“六个小时。”  
雇佣兵继续抛着弯曲的尖刀，安静的等待时间的流逝。

杰克的日记本上又添了几行字，“…不知从何时开始，折磨他竟然会给我带来等同的痛苦。‘我是被改造的，我不会再一次感受到痛苦’，祂是这么描述的。可是现在又是什么情况？”  
他为钢笔盖上笔帽，又一次拿起了炭笔，他画着自己曾居住过的城市景色，与景色一同涌来的回忆也为他编织好有趣的故事。  
我可以帮他减轻痛苦，就像从前为母亲那样。杰克心里想着，不动声色地加快了绘画的速度。

那些故事确实足够有趣，吸引着雇佣兵不断地听下去，他们交谈着彼此的事迹。  
杰克挑着能说的大概讲述了一些，雇佣兵却相当爽朗，几乎是交代了全部。  
雇佣兵喝着杰克给他的红茶，紧绷的神经稍稍放松，喷入的气体不知何时已经停止发挥效用，只留下残余的功效。  
雇佣兵的神志在清醒与混沌之中来回切换，最终还是撑不过身体的抗议，趴伏在桌上睡着了。  
杰克沉默的走进去，他动作小心地为雇佣兵披上外套。  
“惩罚已经结束，可以将他送回。”杰克对着虚空说到。  
“不将绅士进行到底吗？”脸部涂着油彩的男人嬉笑着出现，全身上下沾染着浓重的鲜血与情欲的味道。  
杰克不动声色地后退几步，“还不是时候。”  
“好吧好吧。”男人嘿嘿的笑了两声，手掌挥动几下，雇佣兵的身体如同被吸入什么中一般消失的无影无踪。  
“接下来还要麻烦你把我这边那位也送回去。”男人比了个浮夸的请的手势。  
杰克点点头，最后回头看了一下依然是空荡荡的铁栏空间。  
那里还有这雇佣兵生活的气息未曾散去，杰克抚摸着左胸，将胸中狂暴的躁动安抚。

“他还会回到我身边，我坚信这一点。”日记上如是写道。

END


End file.
